justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Duets
Duets is a feature that debuted in ''Just Dance 2'', and has reappeared in all of the following games ever since. ''Just Dance 2'' In Just Dance 2, Duets were brand new to the series. Here, pictograms come from different sides (from the left for P1 and from the right for P2) and are colored like Solo pictograms; as a consequence, Gold Move ones are all gold. However, P2's pictograms appear only if there are two or more people playing, and it's not possible to choose the coach. Instead, the coaches are chosen by which Wii Remote the player is holding (P1 and P3 get the left dancer, and P2 and P4 get the right dancer). There is an option in the menu that hides all Solo routines, so it is easier to see all the Duets. There is also a feature called Duet Medley. There are a total of 21 Duets: Duets * A-Punk * Alright * Girlfriend * Hot Stuff * Jump * Jump in the Line * Katti Kalandal * Mugsy Baloney * Soul Bossa Nova * Sway (Quien Sera) * The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) Downloadable Duets * American Boy * Barbie Girl * Come On Eileen * Kung Fu Fighting (Dave Ruffy / Mark Wallis Remix) * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) * Nine In The Afternoon * Professor Pumplestickle * Spice Up Your Life * Why Oh Why * You Can't Hurry Love APunk cover jd2.png|''A-Punk'' Alright cover jd2.png|''Alright'' SJ9E41 df38b9b2 14.png|''American Boy'' SJ9E41 a59586a5 14.png|''Barbie Girl'' Ssd.png|''Come On Eileen'' Girlfriend cover jd2.png|''Girlfriend'' HotStuff cover jd2.png|''Hot Stuff'' Jump cover jd2.png|''Jump'' JumpInTheLine cover jd2.png|''Jump in the Line'' KattiKalandal cover jd2.png|''Katti Kalandal'' SJ9E41 725856ab 14.png|''Kung Fu Fighting (Dave Ruffy / Mark Wallis Remix)'' SJ9E41 aa88a25d 14.png|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' Mugsy cover jd2.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' Nineafternoon.jpg|''Nine In The Afternoon'' SJ9E41 18a389b2 14.png|''Professor Pumplestickle'' SoulBossa cover jd2.png|''Soul Bossa Nova'' Spice.png|''Spice Up Your Life'' Sway cover jd2.png|''Sway (Quien Sera)'' ShoopShoop cover jd2.png|''The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)'' SJ9E41 898910b9 14.png|''Why Oh Why'' Youhurry.jpg|''You Can't Hurry Love'' Just Dance Wii Duets reappear in this game; the features in Duets are the same from Just Dance 2. A total of 8 duets are in the game: * Choo Choo TRAIN * Heavy Rotation * Hot Stuff * Jump in the Line * Katti Kalandal * Kimi Ni Bump * Love Revolution 21 * Won't Be Long * You Can’t Hurry Love ChooChooTrain.png|''Choo Choo TRAIN'' ( ) HeavyRo.png|''Heavy Rotation'' ( ) HotStuff cover jd2.png|''Hot Stuff'' JumpInTheLine cover jd2.png|''Jump in the Line'' KattiKalandal cover jd2.png|''Katti Kalandal'' KimiNiBump.png|''Kimi Ni Bump'' ( ) LoveRevolution.png|''Love Revolution'' ( ) WontBeLong.png|''WON'T BE LONG'' Youhurry.jpg|''You Can't Hurry Love'' ''Just Dance 3'' In Just Dance 3, Duets returned. You can now choose which coach you want to play as. Pictograms for both players are now combined, and they come in from the right side, like in Solo dances; therfore, the arrow color is the same as the pictogram color, and the Gold Move ones keep their original colour but are surrounded by a golden glow. Along with the new feature, Dance Mashups, Duet Mashups were also added. Duet Medley returned, too. There are 15 Duets (4 of which are unlockable), 2 Duet Mashups and n downloadable Duets (many of which are recycled from Just Dance 2): Duets *''Beautiful Liar'' *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' *''Da Funk'' *''Jambo Mambo'' (PS3 exclusive/Wii DLC) *''Jump (For My Love)'' *''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' *''No Limit'' *''Pata Pata'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Somethin' Stupid'' *''Twist and Shake It'' (PS3 exclusive/Wii DLC) Unlockable Duets *''Baby Zouk'' *''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' *''Mamasita'' *''The Master Blaster'' Duet Mashups *''Baby Zouk'' *''Promiscuous'' Downloadable Content *''Alright'' *''Jambo Mambo'' (Wii exclusive) *''Jump'' *''Jump in the Line'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Professor Pumplestickle'' *''Twist and Shake It'' (Wii exclusive) *''Why Oh Why'' Alrightsqa.png|''Alright'' Babyzoukgift.png|''Baby Zouk'' Babyzoukmashup.png|''Baby Zouk'' (Mashup) LiarJDWii2.png|''Beautiful Liar'' Crazythingsquare.png|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' Cutmypic (1)-0.png|''Da Funk'' Hungdancegift.png|''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' Jambomambosqa.png|''Jambo Mambo'' Jump thumb@2x.jpg|''Jump'' Girlsaloudsquare.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' Jumpinthelinesqa.png|''Jump in the Line'' Kattikalandal thumb@2x.jpg|''Katti Kalandal'' Lalallaleighleigh,.png|''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' Mamasitagift.png|''Mamasita'' Mugsybaloney thumb@2x.jpg|''Mugsy Baloney'' Nolimitsquare.png|''No Limit'' Paptapapta.png|''Pata Pata'' 185px-Professeurdlc.jpg|''Professor Pumplestickle'' Promiscu.png|''Promiscuous'' Promiscuousmashup.png|''Promiscuous'' (Mashup) Somethingbubbly.png|''Somethin' Stupid'' Masterblastergift.png|''The Master Blaster'' Twistandshakeasqa.png|''Twist and Shake It'' Whyowhy thumb@2x.jpg|''Why Oh Why'' ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' Duets return in ABBA: You Can Dance, which is, therefore, the first spin-off with this feature. The pictograms are individual and they are all black with light blue arrows, a magenta spot on the right arm and a white semi-transparent circle; Gold Move ones have a golden glow behind ther back. Unlike many games, they slide from the bottom to the top on a curved slide next to the score bar. There are a total of 7 Duets in this game: *''Bang-A-Boomerang'' *''Does Your Mother Know'' *''Fernando'' *''I'm a Marionette'' *''I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do'' *''SOS'' *''Take a Chance on Me'' BangABoomABBA.png|''Bang-A-Boomerang'' DoesMotherABBA.png|''Does Your Mother Know'' FernABBA.png|''Fernando'' MariABBA.png|''I'm a Marionette'' IDoIDoABBA.png|''I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do'' SOSABBA.png|''SOS'' TakeAChanceABBA.png|''Take a Chance on Me'' ''Just Dance Wii 2'' Duets reappear once again in Just Dance Wii 2. The features are the same from Just Dance 3. This is the second game in the Japanese series to feature Duets. Duet Mashups are not available. A total of 8 duets are in the game: * Beautiful Liar * Girlfriend * Jet Coaster Love * Mamasita * Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! * POP STAR * Promiscuous * Sabishii Nettaigyo LiarJDWii2.png|''Beautiful Liar'' GirlfriendJDWii2.png|''Girlfriend'' Jet Coaster Love.png|''Jet Coaster Love'' ( ) MamasitaJDWii2.png|''Mamasita'' Mori.png|''Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori!'' (マル·マル·モリ·モリ！) Pop Star.png|''POP STAR'' ( ) Promiscu.png|''Promiscuous'' Samishi.png|''Sabishii Nettaigyo'' (寂しい 熱帯魚) ''Just Dance 4'' Just Dance 4 brought Duets back. There was no difference from Duets in the previous game, excluding the absence of Duet Mashups. A new feature was added, the Battle mode. From now on, Duet Medleys never return again. There are a total 13 Duets and 5 Battles: Duets * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Everybody Needs Somebody To Love * I Like It * Rock Lobster * Run the Show * The Final Countdown * Tribal Dance Battles * Moves Like Jagger VS Never Gonna Give You Up * Beauty And A Beat VS Call Me Maybe * Super Bass VS Love You Like A Love Song * Tribal Dance VS Rock Lobster * Rock 'N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) VS Livin La Vida Loca Downloadable Duets * Die Young * Gangnam Style * Oath * One Thing * Professor Pumplestickle Thetimeofmylife.jpg|''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' Asereje.JPG|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' Callmemaybevsbodyrockgift.png|''Beauty And A Beat vs Call Me Maybe'' CantEyesJD4Square.png|''Cant Take My Eyes Off You'' DieJD4.png|''Die Young'' Everybodyneeds.jpg|''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'' Gangnamstyledlc.jpg|''Gangnam Style'' Ilikeitlike.jpg|''I Like It'' Moveslikejaggervsnevergonnagift.png|''Moves Like Jagger vs Never Gonna Give You Up'' Oath2.jpg|''Oath'' Onethingdlc.jpg|''One Thing'' Professeurdlc.jpg|''Professor Pumplestickle'' Rock Lobster.JPG|''Rock Lobster'' Rocknrollvslivinlavidalocagift.png|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) vs Livin’ la Vida Loca'' Runtheshow.jpg|''Run the Show'' Superbassvslovesonggift.png|''Super Bass vs Love You Like A Love Song'' Thefinalcountdown.jpg|''The Final Countdown'' Tribaldance.jpg|''Tribal Dance'' Lobstervstribaldancegift.png|''Tribal Dance vs Rock Lobster'' ''Just Dance: Disney Party'' Duets returned in this game, making it the second spin-off that features this mode. Like in Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii, the pictograms are individual and slide from different sides; however, they are all blue and have a sort of orange bracelet on their right arm, telling which hand the remote control must be held with. Gold Move ones have a golden glow behind their back. There are a total of 9 Duets: * Ev’rybody Wants to Be a Cat * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride * I Thought I Lost You * Shake It Up * Something That I Want * Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious * That’s How You Know * Twist My Hips (Watch Me) * Under the Sea ''Just Dance 2014'' Just Dance 2014 was the fourth game in the main series to feature Duets. The Battle mode remains in this game. Duet Mashups still didn't return. There are a total of 16 Duets and 4 Battles: * Careless Whisper * C'mon * Get Lucky * Blurred Lines * Limbo * The Way * Just A Gigolo * Moskau * Turn Up the Love * Could You Be Loved * 99 Luftballons * Candy * Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In * Nitro Bot * Starships (Charleston Dance) Battles * Kiss You vs Pound The Alarm * Fine China vs Gentleman * ThatPower vs C'mon * She Wolf vs Where Have You Been Downloadable Duets *''Gangnam Style'' *''Die Young'' *''One Thing'' *''Timber'' ' Luftballons.jpg|''99 Luftballons'' Aquarius cover generic.tga.png|''Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In'' Blurredlines cover generic.tga.png|''Blurred Lines'' Candy cover generic.tga.png|''Candy'' Carelesswhisper cover generic.tga.png|''Careless Whisper'' Couldyoubeloved.jpg|''Could You Be Loved'' Cmon.jpg|''C'mon'' Cmonvsthatpowerbat cover generic.png|''C'mon VS #thatPOWER'' Dieyoungdlc.jpg|''Die Young'' Finechinavsgentlemanbat cover generic.png|''Fine China VS Gentleman'' Gangnamstyledlc.jpg|''Gangnam Style'' Getluckyjustdance2014.jpg|''Get Lucky'' Gigolo.jpg|''Just A Gigolo'' Limbo.jpg|''Limbo'' Kissvspoundbat cover generic.png|''Kiss You VS Pound The Alarm'' Moskau.jpg|''Moskau'' Robotrock.jpg|''Nitro Bot'' Onethingdlc.jpg|''One Thing'' Shewolfvswherehavebat cover generic.png|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) VS Where Have You Been'' Starshipsalt cover generic.png|''Starships'' (Charleston Version) Theway.jpg|''The Way'' Timberdlc.jpg|''Timber'' Turnupthelove.jpg|''Turn Up The Love'' ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' Duets return in this game, which is the third spin-off game featuring Duets. Exactly like Just Dance: Disney Party 2, pictograms are individual and slide from different sides; however, they are all light blue with white arrows and in a more cartoonish, bidimensional look. There are a total of 7 Duets: * Do You Love Me * Hit Me With Your Best Shot * Interstellar Simon * One Thing * Problem (The Monster Remix) * The Hustle * Walking on Sunshine Just Dance Wii U Duets have, once again, made another appearance in Just Dance Wii U. All of the features are the same from Just Dance 2014. This was the third game to feature Duets in the Japanese series. A total of 10 duets are in the game: * Acerola Taiso no Uta * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * Careless Whisper * EZ DO DANCE * Gakuen Tengoku * Gangnam Style * I Wish For You * Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo * Koi Suru Fortune Cookie * The Final Countdown Acerolaexercise cover generic.png|''Acerola Taiso no Uta'' (アセロラ体操のうた) Canttakemyeyes.jpg|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' Carelesswhisper.jpg|''Careless Whisper'' Ezdodance cover generic.png|''EZ DO DANCE'' Gakuentengoku cover generic.png|''Gakuen Tengoku'' (学園天国) Gangnamstyledlc.jpg|''Gangnam Style'' Iwishforyou cover generic.png|''I Wish For You'' Kaitoshojo cover generic.png|''Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo'' (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) Fortunecookie cover generic.png|''Koi Suru Fortune Cookie'' ( ) Thefinalcountdown.jpg|''The Final Countdown'' Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 was the fifth game in the main series to feature Duets. Duet Mashups have returned after a hiatus, but the Battle Mode did not return. The new Community Remix mode also features Duet routines. There are 11 Duets, 1 unlockable, 3 Alternate routines, 4 Mashups and 2 Community Remixes: Duets * Love Is All * Me And My Broken Heart * Let It Go * Bailando * Ain't No Mountain High Enough * Get Low * Only You (And You Alone) * XMas Tree * Speedy Gonzalez * Papaoutai ''(PAL Exclusive) Unlockable Duets * ''Nitro Bot (Uplay unlockable, from JD2014) Community Remix Duets * Xmas Tree (Community Remix) * Only You (And You Alone) (Community Remix) Duet Mashups * ''Holding Out for a Hero ''(Cray Cray Duet)' * ''Love Is All '(Sisters Duet)' * Problem '(Lover's Duet)' * Till I Find You '(Duet)' (NTSC Exclusive) Alternate Routines * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) * Diamonds (Seated Dance) * I Love It (Guards Dance) Downloadable Duets * India Waale * Papaoutai (NTSC) Beta * You Never Can Tell NoMountain Cover Generic.png| Bailando.jpg| DiamondsALT Cover Generic.png| GetLow Cover Generic.png HoldingOutMU cover generic.png ILoveItALT Cover Generic.png Indiawaale.jpg Letitgo.jpg Loveisall.jpg LoveIsAllMU.png Meandmybrokenheart guessed.jpg OnlyYou Cover Generic.png Robotrock.jpg Papaoutai Cover Generic.png ProbMU.png TheFoxALT Cover Generic.png FindYouMU cover generic.png Speedy.jpg Bollywoodxmas.jpg Younevercan cover generic.png Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 was the sixth game to feature Duets. Duet mashups return from Just Dance 2015. There are 9 Duets, 4 Alternate routines, 1 Just Dance Unlimited exclusive, and 1 Mashup. Duets * Animals * Gibberish * Hangover (BaBaBa) * Hit The Road Jack * Kool Kontact * When The Rain Begins To Fall * William Tell - Overture * You Never Can Tell * You're The One That I Want Alternate Routines * All About That Bass ''(Flower & Bee Version) * ''I Gotta Feeling ''(Classroom Version) * ''Teacher (Car Version) * Want To Want Me (Couple Version) Duet Mashups * Ievan Polkka Just Dance Unlimited ''Exclusives * ''Shut Up and Dance ''Just Dance: Disney Party 2'' Duets reappear in Just Dance: Disney Party 2, with the same assets as the previous Disney game; however, the pictograms are now purple with white arrows, and the Gold Move ones have a big star behind instead of a glow. There are 7 Duets in this game: *''Better in Stereo'' *''Can You Feel It?'' *''Chasin’ The Beat Of My Heart'' *''Falling For Ya'' *''Right Where I Wanna Be'' *''Set it Off'' *''Twist Your Frown Upside Down'' Gallery Menu icons BetterInStereo.png|''Better in Stereo'' CanYouFeelIt.png|''Can You Feel It?'' ChasinTheBeatOfMyHeart.png|''Chasin' The Best Of My Heart'' FallinForYa.png|''Fallin' For Ya'' RightWhereIWanttoBe.png|''Right Where I Want To Be'' SetItOff-0.png|''Set it Off'' TwistYourFrown.png|''Twist Your Frown Upside Down'' Gameplays Betterinstereo.PNG|''Better in Stereo'' Canyoufeelit.png|''Can You Feel It?'' Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Duets has made its fourth appearance in the Japanese series in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition. The features are the same from Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U. A total of 5 duets are in the game: * Dan Dan Dubi Zubā! * Gerappo Dance Train * Jinsei Dramatic * Yō-kai Taisō Dai-ichi * Yō-kai Taisō Dai-Ni Just Dance 2017 There are 7 Duets, 6 Alternative routines, 3 Ubisoft Club exclusives, and 4 Just Dance Unlimited exclusives. Duet Mashups return from Just Dance 2016. *''El Tiki'' *''Groove'' *''La Bicicleta'' *''Last Christmas'' *''Little Swing'' *''Oishii Oishii'' *''Tico-Tico No Fubá'' Alternative Routines *''Cake By The Ocean'' (Earphones Version) *''Cheap Thrills'' (Bollywood Version) *''DADDY'' (Father/Son Version) *''Hips Don’t Lie'' (Sumo Version) *''Radical'' (Helmet Version) *''What Is Love'' (Car Version) Duet Mashups * What Is Love * Worth It Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives *[[Juju On That Beat (TZ Anthem)|''Juju On That Beat (TZ Anthem)]] *Don't Worry'' *''Ona tańczy dla mnie'' *''Don’t Let Me Down'' Ubisoft Club Exclusives *''Kool Kontact'' (from JD2016) *''Let Me Love You'' *''William Tell Overture'' (from JD2016) Beta *''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini'' Currently, 10 duets have been confirmed to be in Just Dance 2018: *''24K Magic'' *''Chantaje'' *''Rockabye'' *''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' *''Kissing Strangers'' *''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' *''Carmen (Overture)'' Kids Mode *''Magic Halloween'' Alternate Routines * Dharma * Kissing Strangers Just Dance Now In Just Dance Now, Duets from all the previous games are featured, including Alternate routines and songs from Just Dance Unlimited. Also, some songs were remastered, and several Fanmades were added. There are 62 Duets, 10 Alternates and 2 Fanmades: * 99 Luftballons * Animals * Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Baby Zouk * Blurred Lines * C'mon * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Crazy Little Thing Called Love * Die Young * Don't Let Me Down * Don't Worry * El Tiki * Gangnam Style * Girlfriend * Groove * Hangover (BaBaBa) * Hit The Road Jack * Hot Stuff * Hungarian Dance No. 5 * I Like It * India Waale (first seen in Just Dance Now; appears as DLC on Just Dance 2015) * Jambo Mambo '' * ''Juju On That Beat * Jump (For My Love) * Just A Gigolo '' * ''Katti Kalandal '' * ''Kool Kontact * Kung Fu Fighting * Kurio ko uddah le jana * La Bicicleta * Last Christmas * Let It Go * Little Swing * Love Is All * Mamasita * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) * Moskau * Mugsy Baloney * Nine In The Afternoon * Nitro Bot '' * ''No Limit '' * ''Oath * Oishii Oishii * Ona tańczy dla mnie * Professor Pumplestickle * Promiscuous * Shut Up and Dance * Somethin' Stupid * Sway (Quien Sera) * The Final Countdown * The Master Blaster * The Way '' * ''Tico Tico no Fubá * Tribal Dance * Turn Up The Love * Twist And Shake It * When The Rain Begins To Fall * Why Oh Why * William Tell Overture * XMas Tree * You Can't Hurry Love * You Never Can Tell * You're The One That I Want Alternate Routines * All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) * Blurred Lines (JUSTMAXWII's Fanmade) * Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) * Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) * Hips Don't Lie (Sumo Version) * I Gotta Feeling (Classroom Version) * RADICAL (Helmet Version) * Teacher (Car Version) * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (from The Emoji Movie) * Want To Want Me (Couple Version) * We No Speak Americano (Carl & Natassia's Fanmade) * What Is Love (Car Version) Unreleased songs in the files * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * A-Punk * American Boy * Barbie Girl * Beautiful Liar * Candy * Careless Whisper * Come On Eileen * Could You Be Loved * Da Funk * DADDY (Father & Son Version) * Everybody Needs Somebody To Love * Get Lucky * Jump * Jump in the Line * Limbo * Little Apple * One Thing * Pata Pata * Problem (Duet Mashup) * Rock Lobster * Run the Show * SOS (from ABBA: You Can Dance) * Soul Bossa Nova * Speedy Gonzalez * Spice Up Your Life * Take A Chance On Me (from ABBA: You Can Dance) * The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) * Timber ''舞力全开：活力派'' This game features several songs from previous games of the main franchise, along with a few exclusive ones (however, only one of them is currently playable). The game features are the same as Just Dance 2017 and Now. There are 15 Duets from the main franchise and 9 exclusive routines in 舞力全开：活力派: Main series *''Baby Zouk'' *''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' *''Jambo Mambo'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Kool Kontact'' *''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' *''Mamasita'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Nitro Bot'' *''Professor Pumplestickle'' *''The Master Blaster'' *''Twist and Shake It'' *''Why Oh Why'' *''William Tell Overture'' *''XMas Tree'' Game exclusives *''Adoration To Happiness'' *''Buy! Buy! Buy!'' *''Cool Times (So Good)'' *''Cowboy’s Busy'' *''Little Apple'' *''Love'' *''Summer Sweetie'' *''The Moon Represents My Heart'' *''What The...'' Gallery Jdcadorationtohappiness 2s cover updated.png|''Adoration To Happiness'' ( ) Jdcbuybuybuy 2s cover.png|''Buy! Buy! Buy!'' ( ) Jdcsogood cover generic.png|''Cool Times (So Good)'' ( ) Jdccowboysbusy cover generic.png|''Cowboy's Busy'' ( ) LittleAppleNOW.jpg|''Little Apple'' ( ) Jdclove cover generic.png|''Love'' ( ) Jdcsummersweetie cover generic.png|''Summer Sweetie'' ( ) Jdcthemoon cover generic.png|''The Moon Represents My Heart'' ( ) Jdcwhatthe 2s cover.png|''What The...'' ( ) Trivia * Just Dance 2014 has the most Duets in the main tracklist (20). * William Tell Overture is the oldest Duet in the series, as the song dates back to 1829. * Nitro Bot is the only Duet that appears in the main tracklist of a game twice: it first appeared in Just Dance 2014, and then it was released in the following game as an Ubisoft Club unlockable. * Adoration To Happiness was initially planned to be a Solo routine, but this project was then scrapped and replace with the current Duet routine. es:Duetos Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance 2018